Evelyn Arendale/Story
Family Life When being born, Evelyn was immediately shunned away from her family, as she was an unwanted twin. Her three brothers seemed to get the attention much of the time, and Evelyn rarely received attention, unless it was negative remarks against her. This usually led her to hide in her bedroom, usually drawing to pass the time. She’s gone multiple days without food, as her family refused to cook her anything as well as they wouldn’t teach her how to cook. Her siblings tend to ignore Evelyn as well, even her own twin brother. They all seem to follow her parents in their thoughts of her, although her twin brother actually does worry about her. It is believed that he doesn’t say anything due to him not wanting to be treated poorly for caring about Evelyn. Her parents quarrels seemed to speed up and escalate a lot more as life went on, before they had a divorce. This hurt Evelyn because she did love them, despite their rude remarks against her on a daily basis. School Life School didn’t seem like a place for her, either. She was often seen as weird since she rarely talked to anyone, and excluded from groups, unless she was bullied, much like her situation at home. These thoughts grew her to believe she was never going to get a friend, and that she should stay distant from everyone. However, she did manage to make a friend—The two quickly became close with one another, usually texting every night. Evelyn kept this hidden from her family. Eventually, the boy would be distant and Evelyn would later discover that he had moved when she didn’t see him at all, breaking her heart more than it already was. Before Hogwarts Evelyn, once receiving her letter, began to visit the Diagon more often. On the first day of her visit, she had met a few people: Mariel Dupoint, Lilly Hana Akiyama, Jaxon Hawthorn, and Metis Malzieu. Mariel had given them all stickers (Evelyn receiving a bee sticker) to initiate them into the Sticker Gang, which Jaxon and Metis didn’t want to be apart of and soon grew distant. The remaining three would grow close as the Summer went on, and Evelyn appreciated the fact that they rarely asked if she was doing alright. This differed from Catriona Mona Ross’ agenda. Catriona, better known as Mona, would soon be able to sense Evelyn’s anxiety, where she often asked how she was feeling, and giving her advice out of the blue. During the Summer, Evelyn would also meet a number of other people, two in specific being Amelia Hiltshire and Lukas Kruger. Lukas during a meeting at Fortescue’s Ice Cream would fall Evelyn weird, causing Amelia and Mona to snap back. Ultimately, this led to Evelyn feeling worse and fleeing the parlor. While Evelyn likes Amelia in general, she doesn’t like her curt personality towards people she finds annoying and her serious attitude. This would cause her to try to avoid Amelia. Around mid to late July, Evelyn had also met her future mentor, being Isaac E. Hiltshire along with Mariel and Lilly. The four would race and meet up another time in the Summer, and eventually Evelyn had assumed the first year (going to second) was her mentor when he had said Mariel was his mentee, believing it was a two-for-one package deal. Summer Camp On the first day of Summer Camp, Evelyn had immediately let overwhelmed, and her anxiety levels shot through the roof. Unsure of what to do, she had followed a random group for a tour, however began to feel dumb and useless when she had tried to escape the tour. Freya Doyle would notice this, which caused her to feel nervous and accidentally being up a traumatic memory for Freya, when she attempted to use she saw a bird as an excuse. Since she was pulled down to the ground by Freya, Alex Brownwould ask what was wrong with the two rudely, causing her to run off in a panic. During this time, Evelyn would not see Mariel nor Lilly at all, beginning to feel alone. While she tried to send a letter for advice from Isaac, that letter would not help much since she already knew she had to interact, which she responded with saying she was shy and probably couldn’t do it. DADA class also had ended up in disaster for her, since nearly every student was misbehaving so much that the class had to end earlier than planned. She felt overwhelmed during this whole thing and ended up fleeing once they had the option to leave. Luckily, Mona would be there for Evelyn a few times during the week, as well as Jaxon (who she thought had moved due to is disappearance). Evelyn would begin to rely on Jaxon more, even confessing to him that before the Summer she didn’t have any friends, and didn’t for a long time. This caused her to feel a sense of relief getting that out, however a new feeling setting upon her. She didn’t realize for a while that it was an anxious feeling of “Will he think I’m weird because of this and tell everyone he knows?”.